Tales of the Cards
by Shadows in the Light
Summary: All the cards we love have a tale attatched. Enter the Royal Magical Library, and you shall learn there stories.
1. Welcome, scholar

Welcome, duelist. You must be a scholar, to have come so far.

This is the Royal Magical Library. Lining these walls are many, many tales. Some small and insignificant, others grand and epic. But make no mistake; every one is as important as the last. Jinzo, Stardust Dragon, even the forbidden Exodia's tale is chronicled here…

What is wrong? Surely you did not think those cards you have used are mere plastic and paper. Each one existed, just as you and I do. Even this grand library, I believe, exists as one of these cards. Each one's tale is listed among these walls, From Kuriboh to the god's themselves. You will come to understand as you read.

Regardless, I fear I must leave you now. Feel free to browse these walls, but know this; if you harm the books, you will be expelled. However, if you treat them with respect, they shall treat you in kind.

By the way, my name is Mercury. If you require further assistance… try and help yourself before calling me. I have my own studies to attend to, you know.

____________________________________________________--

A/N: This is basically a remake of my Monster Bio's story. I decided I'd like to bring it back, but add some more substance. And a better name. As before, feel free to request a card you wish to know the tale of.

Also, I plan to rebuild this section later and make it better. Please watch out for it.


	2. Legend of Exodia

Exodia

Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played games of great and terrible power. These, Shadow Games, eventually erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the world. The people called for the gods help for years, but there prayers fell on deaf ears.

Finally however, the gods came from the heavens to stop the games. With their powers Ra, Slifer, Obelisk and Exodia stopped the war. For a time, all was at peace. Crops were bountiful, water was abundant and times were merry. The people hailed the four gods and for a time, life was good.

But all good things must come to an end...

The god of death, Anubis, grew impatient. Without the Shadow Games, people were living longer. With no deaths, Anubis lost power. This, He could not allow. He sought to find a weakness in the four gods and eventually, he found it.

The god Exodia was young, and tempted by power. Anubis saw this weakness and exploited it. He travelled to the young gods dwelling and spoke to him. He told Exodia of the great powers the Shadow Games possessed. Exodia Listened eagerly, and was soon convinced to revive the ancient game.

He spoke with his brethren and suggested they return to the heavens after all this time. They agreed and soon departed for the heavens. Exodia, however, claimed he had one last thing to do before returning. The other three granted him stay on this earth until he wished to return. Exodia thanked them as they left, and said he would return soon.

Exodia immediately began resurrecting the Shadow Games. Through the games, Exodia restarted the wars, and through the wars, Anubis gained strength. Times grew dark again and pleas went to the gods.

Ra, Obelisk and Slifer returned, wondering what could have happened in such a short time. Upon there return, Exodia confronted told them that he began the games again, and the immense power he gained from them. He offered to share this power with this power with his brethren, but they refused and told him to stop. At this, Exodia grew enraged and attacked them. However, he greatly underestimated there powers. They defeated him and condemned him to eternal exile. His body would be scattered into five pieces and spread across the world. However, they were not without mercy. They offered him one last chance to stop the madness. Exodia was ready to agree, but something stopped him. Anubis entered his mind and pushed him to attack. When he did so, the gods unleashed there judgment and restored peace again. However, they told the people were the Shadow games to erupt again, they would not return. The people begged for them to reconsider. They said that only those they deemed worthy would be able to call them. With that, they sealed Exodia and left.

And so the saga began...


	3. Secret Origins

In Center City, four of the best of the best, were summoned by a scientist named Kozaky. Each one was lured by the promise that they would be able to obtain something that would help them exceed in ways they could not imagine. When they arrived, they were immediately assaulted by several Cannon Soldiers. They were dragged to Kozaky, who forced them into containment tubes. Using an ancient power, known as Elemental Energy, he mutated each one of them, changing them, strengthening them. Strength enough to escape the tubes. At this, Kozaky fled, leaving his creations behind. These new forms and powers frightened them. They were changed, altered forever. But, eventually, they agreed to one thing. They had to use this power they gained to help people. Due to there new powers, they dubbed themselves, the Elemental Heroes, sworn to protect the citizens of center city, whatever the cost. But can they work together and save the city, or are they doomed to fail?

Elemental Hero Sparkman

Master of lightning, he is the leader of the Elemental Heroes. Before he was exposed to the Elemental Energy, he was an engineer, gifted in the channeling of energy. He often appears gruff in battle, but that's only because he is concerned for the safety of civilians. Despite this, he is very well respected by his fellow heroes. Due to his gruff attitude, he shares a friendly rivalry with Avian. His Elemental Energy is so great, that he must wear a specially designed suit to contain it. Despite his power over lightning, he often prefers his Spark Blaster in battle. He was also responsible for the creation of Wroughtweiler. His signature move is Shining Surge Flash.

Elemental Hero Avian

A manipulator of the winds and master of the sky, Elemental Hero Avian serves as the teams' lookout and spy. Before his exposure to the Elemental Energy, he was one of the best pilots in the world. This fact makes him somewhat bigheaded at times. Still, he remains loyal to his friend's no matter what happens. It was Avian who first thought of using the Skyscraper as a base. His quick wit helps the team get out of jams, but often puts him at odds with the gruff Sparkman. Avian was the first member to learn of the other Elemental Heroes in the city, and has since made a huge effort to find them. He also seems to have a huge crush on Burstinatrix. His signature move is Featherbreak.

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix

Mistress of flames, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix is the only female among the Elemental Heroes. Before being exposed to the Elemental Energy, Burstinatrix was a master at pyrotechnics. Although Burstinatrix is the only female in the team, she doesn't seem to care much. In fact, she's rather tomboyish and rarely exhibits a "girly" side. When in the Skyscraper, she seems friendly and relaxed, especially around Clayman. But in battle, she's a totally different story. When she confronts an enemy, she begins to fight with reckless abandon, burning through anything that gets in the way of her goal. She has had to be pulled from battle several times by her fellow heroes. Still, she does her best to make sure she doesn't harm civilians. She likes Avian, but is too stubborn to admit it. Her signature move is Burstfire.

Elemental Hero Clayman

Strong and steady, Elemental Hero Clayman is a dedicated defender of his friends. Originally a great geologist, his exposure to Elemental Energy changed him into the very stones he loved studying. Even as a geologist, Clayman was hulking, and often considered a brutish oaf from his appearance. However, this could not be further from the truth. Despite his size, he was rather timid and withdrawn, and had a love of philosophy. He was very good at his job, knowing every stone and its qualities. Still, he was often picked on, and was never given the credit he deserved. Instead of becoming angry, Clayman became even more withdrawn. When he became an Elemental Hero, he almost broke down, believing that people would think of him as a foolish hulk even more now. Fortunately, his fellow heroes seem to think little of his size, and treat him equally. He is also quite fond of Burstinatrix, who treats him as a friend and confidant. While he could easily be the team's power, he prefers to defend his allies than fight. His signature move is Clay Charger.

Elemental Hero Wildheart

Fierce and independent, Elemental hero Wildheart knows the dangers of the wild better than anyone. Originally an explorer of the wilderness, he was one of the first to be exposed to Elemental Energy, which is why he has no elemental control. However, exposure has given him great strength, the likes of which surpass even Clayman's. However, it has also given him an animalistic temper. He was the first to inform Avian that there were other Elemental Heroes out there. He joined the Elemental Heroes in the Sky scraper, but often prefers to be outside. He easily wields a giant blade, using it to hack down anyone who tries to hurt innocent people. His signature move is Wild Slash.

I'll add more soon… I hope.


	4. Master of Mages

There are many magi throughout the dimensions, some good, and some evil. There are those with power enough to shake the universe, or those who can scarcely move a teacup. However, all spellcasters, regardless of alignment and power, recognize one wizard: Endymion. Endymion is considered by most, if not all magi, to be THE ultimate wizard.

Though his reputation is well known, his origin is not. In fact, much of his history is shrouded in mystery, likely due in no small part to Endymion himself.

However, it goes without saying that a wizard of such distinction would have many rumors surrounding him. However, only one origin is true. Long ago, Endymion was a simple shepherd. Though the exact reason is unknown, he gained the love of the moon goddess. The goddess, however, was incapable of being with him, as speaking to a mortal for such a reason was forbidden.

After a great deal of effort, she learned of the Pitch Black Power Stones. Small, crystal objects that many mages utilized. Magi, she realized, had great connections to the realms beyond, including the realms of the gods. At great personal cost, she obtained one of these stones. After this, she rose as the full moon… and saw something horrifying. Her beloved shepherd was under attack!

A legendary wolf, known among mortals as Silver Fang, was attacking Endymion. Without hesitating, she threw the stone to the earth, and with it sent her love for the man. Endymion, however, saw it and guarded himself with his staff. As it made contact with his staff, it enveloped him in a flash of light. As the young shepherd opened his eyes, he saw the goddess. Immediately, the man dropped to his knees, attempting to thank the goddess for saving him. The goddess merely smiled, and took his hand. Through that touch, he felt all she had felt. The touch was brief, and when she let go of his hand, he was back in the field. Silver Fang was nowhere to be found. But, to Endymion's regret, neither was the goddess. Endymion sighed, picking up his staff and was shocked. It had changed into a true staff, the staff of a mage. In the crook of the staff, the Stone that was sent revolved slowly. It was then Endymion made his choice. He would become a spellcaster in order to find a way to reunite with the goddess.

Much of the rest remains a mystery.

Endymion refuses to reveal his past except to his closest companion. As such, much of this story is impossible to confirm. His current activities, however, are simpler to record.

While he has performed many acts, perhaps the one that has solidified his title of master magician is his creation of his own dimension. He constructed for himself a citadel, which he filled with tomes and grimoires. He opened this great citadel to his fellow magi. He created it as a place of peace, where all spellcasters, regardless off beliefs or alignment, could learn the art. Regrettably, this was not to last.

While the magi community followed his precepts, many kings and rulers began to grow wary. Many already distrusted magi, and feared they would take over if Endymion kept educating his kind. Eventually, they attacked the citadel.

For the first time in history, many mages, good, evil and neutral, joined there spells together to defend the citadel.

Endymion observed the fighting and mourned. Humanity, it seemed, was not yet ready to accept him and the others like him.

It was then that he joined the battle. With naught but a wave of his hand, he sealed his citadel in a rainbow colored orb, cutting the invaders off and protecting the magi within. He then drew upon all of the powers in his command and tore open a dimensional rift. He drew the great citadel and sealed the rift. For three days, he fell comatose. Many magi thought him lost to magic, and eventually, even the noblest gave up. Only one, an Arcane Apprentice, managed to wake him up.

Endymion, upon waking up, made his thoughts known to all magi in the citadel. The great citadel had been cut off from the dimensions, and henceforth, only mages could enter. He constructed a portal and placed a spell on it. He gave this spell to all within, telling them to pass it to there successors. It would allow mages, and only mages, into the citadel.

After making this announcement, he observed the mages leaving the citadel. Though some chose to stay in the citadel, many left, eager to return home. The Arcane Apprentice who attended to Endymion chose to leave as well, but Endymion stopped him. Endymion, despite ignoring the young apprentice before, chose to give thanks to him. He offered the young one his greatest desire… which the apprentice said was to apprentice under Endymion.

The young apprentice has since become a great mage in his own right… but that is a tale for another day.

Endymion to this day remains in the citadel, bringing knowledge to mages all across the multiverse.


	5. Mercury's Assistance

"Ahh… it's you, duelist. I told you before, didn't I? I have studies to attend to. You'll have to find the bathroom by yourself…

You don't need the bathroom? Then what did you need?

….

"Endymion, eh? A great tale… Endymion contributed greatly to this library, you know. But you are curious about the dimensions, correct?

Hmm…. I suppose if this _is_ in the pursuit of knowledge, the time out of my studies is acceptable.

There are many dimensions in existence. Collectively, they are known as the multiverse. The god's are said to have created all of them, apparently to contain there many, many creations. Though many exist, there are "main" dimensions, if you want to call them such. This is one reason Endymion's feat is so spectacular. Though to be honest, he didn't create his own dimension so much as turn the citadel into a vessel, traveling the void between dimensions…

But I digress. The main dimensions only number two. Your own is one of them. Another is similar to yours, but populated by creatures such as those on your cards. You'll learn more on it in your studies, I'm sure.

Now then, beyond the main dimensions are "sub" dimensions. Some examples are Dark World, Jurassic World, Neo Space… even this library is it's own dimension. Members of these dimensions can cross over to other sub ones or the main one. However, I'm afraid the process is rather difficult to do at times. It is often either an accident or due to the work of a spellcaster.

I should note that your dimension cannot be accessed like other dimensions. Only rare circumstances, like the one that brought you here can cause this.

Now, I really must return to my studies. I trust you don't need any more assistance?"

…

"What? Where's the bathroom? Follow the signs and leave me be!"


End file.
